muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Elizabeth II
, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, and Sweetums]] Queen Elizabeth II (b. 1926), full name Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, is the Queen of England (and the United Kingdom as a whole and fourteen other states/territories) and has reigned since 1952. While the President of the United States lives in the White House, her Majesty lives primarily in Buckingham Palace. Her Majesty takes an active interest in affairs of state, but more often avoids politics and takes a primarily ceremonial role. One example is her attendance at the Royal Variety Performance. At the conclusion of the 1977 performance, she personally congratulated Jim Henson and his puppeteers. Decades later, Kermit the Frog was one of the many celebrities paying their respects during the Golden Jubilee celebrating her fiftieth year on the throne. Her son, Charles, Prince of Wales, is the heir apparent to his mother's throne; his The Prince's Rainforests Project PSA included an appearance by Kermit. When talking of Princess Diana's relationship to Queen Elizabeth II, the Daily Mail columnist Lynda Lee-Potter wrote, References *In the seventh season Muppet Babies episode "Happy Birthday, Uncle Piggy," Baby Piggy's fantasy party plans for Uncle Statler include heads of state as guests. A cut-out of Queen Elizabeth appears (voiced by Frank Welker) to add her congratulations. * The Muppet Babies episode "Remote Control Cornballs" features footage of the Queen and Prince Phllip, who can be seen while the Babies flip channels. *In Muppets Tonight episode 103, Her Majesty (played by an uncredited impersonator) appears as part of The Billy Crystal Band with fellow lookalikes Ronald Reagan, Bill Clinton, Clint Eastwood, and Boris Yeltsin. She uses her feminine charms on Bobo in order to gain admission into the studio, but the bear is appalled by her flirtation and sends her to the back of the line. *In the Sesame Street storybook I Want to Be President, Betty Lou imagines herself as President of the United States and meeting dignitaries such as the Queen. * As part of a United Kingdom promotion for The Muppets premiere, Kermit answered questions for an Ask Kermit section on Twitter. When asked what his career highlight has so far been, he answered, "We’ve worked with all kinds of big stars but one of my all time favourites was when I met the Queen"Twitter post dated January 16, 2012 A altered photo of Kermit meeting the queen sits on Kermit's desk in the film. * In The Muppets episode "The Ex-Factor," Miss Piggy reveals she gave a GoPro to Queen Elizabeth. * In an animated segment produced for Canadian Sesame Street, first aired in 1992, the Queen on the Canadian 25 cent piece (the "quarter") picks a caribou to be on her opposite side. Image:BettyLou_London.jpg|Betty Lou meets the Queen. Image:MT103-15.jpg|The Billy Crystal Band on Muppets Tonight. Image:kermit queen the muppets.png|A picture of the Queen with Kermit in The Muppets Trivia *By coincidence, the Queen Elizabeth II was the name of an ocean liner used on multiple occasions by Jim Henson and other Muppeteers when crossing to and from England.Jim Henson's Red Book. Entry on ocean liner Queen Elizabeth II Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Celebrities Category:Politics Category:Celebrity References Category:Historical References